Red blood
by JemiCloisFan
Summary: This fic is totally based on the gifs and scenes from Chris in Comedy bang bang. Plot: Bonnie's Mystic Falls town witch when Kai and his pack (yes because he's a werewolf in this one) come to town. Murders start. Can she really trust him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mystic Falls

They walked up a hill and looked at the small town above them. It was night.

Tiffany : Are you sure it's here you want to settle ?

Kai : Yeah. Why not ?

Tiffany : Because it's small and seems boring as hell.

Kai : Maybe but look at these woods. They're wonderful. Plus the small village in the clearing is my heirloom.

Tiffany : You're my alpha, what can I say ?

Kai : Well you could...*He threw his head back and playfully howled*

* * *

Meanwhile

Bonnie turned her head towards the half open window when she heard the

howl. _A wild animal,_ she thought. She looked at her reflection once more.

White dress and red lips. She wasn't going on a date though. She prepared her

candles and the herbs she needed before putting them in a basket. She grabbed

a small jacket. Autumn had just begun and the weather was chilly. She left the

house and hid the key with a spell. She went to a specific spot in the forest and

moved her hand. The candles flew out of the basket and moved to the four

cardinal points.

Bonnie : Phasmato incendia.

The little clearing was now dimly lit. She took off her jacket and shivered a

little. She kneeled and prepared the herbs mixture in a wooden bowl. She

added the ingredients in a specific order and blended them together. She was

the town witch and her main mission was to protect the souls living in Mystic

Falls. She stood up again and started to chant to beg her ancestors to help and

to give her the strenght to keep going. A gust of wind entered the clearing but

didn't blow the candles. It ran through her shoulder-lenght wavy hair.

* * *

The next day

Bonnie had put on a red coat today because the weather was grey and cold. The

library where she was working wasn't far from the grill. She walked there to

meet up with Caroline. They ordered and chose to sit at a table inside.

Caroline : I already miss summer.

Bonnie : Me too but there's nothing we can do.

Caroline : You could help with your witchy woo. Abracadabra ! **she giggled**

Bonnie knew her blonde friend didn't take her powers seriously. She took a sip

of her coffee. They chatted for a while.

Bonnie : How's Tyler ?

The young girl took her time to reply. It was a touchy subject.

Caroline : Out of town.

Bonnie : I didn't know the situation was so bad.

Caroline : Me neither but he said and I'm quoting 'I need me time'. Whatever that means. Ugh it frustrates me because it makes me feel like I was suffocating him. I'm not, right ?

Bonnie : You know Tyler is...He is Tyler.

Caroline : Wow Bon, that was deep.

Bonnie : How long will he be gone ?

Caroline : A week.

Bonnie : But he didn't say it was over.

Caroline : No. I guess I should give him time like he wants.

Bonnie : Wise decision.

Her friend was about to say something but she closed her mouth looking at the

grill's door. Bonnie followed her gaze and saw him. Tall frame, black beard and

some guy-liner but it looked good on him. He walked to the bar and his moves

were so animalistic that Bonnie had no doubt he was a werewolf.

Caroline : He's so hot.

Bonnie : Shhh.

Kai smiled a little. Even though the blonde chick whispered he heard what she

said. Cutie but he was intrigued in her ebony friend. Last night he had caught a

new human scent in the forest and he was sure it was her.

Bartender : Can I help you ?

Kai : Yeah I know you're not a liquor store but I was wondering if you could send me a good bottle of alcohol.

Bartender : I need to see an ID.

Kai : Of course **he looked in his jacket** Here.

Bartender : **he looked at it** What kind of alcohol ?

Kai : Bourbon would be good.

The bartender grabbed a bottle from behind him and placed it on the counter.

Kai : Thanks **he left 20 bucks and walked back to the door but not without winking at the black chick he spotted earlier**

Caroline : You're lucky.

Bonnie wasn't entirely sure she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night the wolves were all gathered around the fire celebrating their new

settlement. Kai smiled while looking at his pack. It was a big responsability on

his young shoulders but he was an optimistic.

Tiffany : I think they're ready, we are ready **she walked to him with a wolfish smile on her face**

The woman was tall for a girl and she had pretty features. Her raven hair was

another tell-tale sign of her native american origins. Long red streaks were

running through it. Her family called her 'She-wolf' when she turned and left

them for the pack.

Kai : Good **he grabbed the bottle and cleared his throat**

His betas turned to face him like one man or one wolf.

Kai : This land is ours **he raised the bourbon** no one can take it from now on ! **he opened the bottle with his teeth and poured some bourbon on the ground**

The wolves cheered and clapped. Some of them howled. Kai grinned and took a

large gulp of alcohol.

* * *

The next day

Bonnie looked at the clock once more. She had taken her morning off because

she had an important mission. One that was making her very nervous. She

never met a whole pack of wolves but she was sure they could easily tear her

apart. Her eyes fell on a pic of Grams and she reminded herself she was

powerful too. She was a witch, not a plain human. She took a copy of the peace

treaty and slid it in her bag. She put on her silver necklace. She'd rather have

bullets but she was no hunter so the jewelry would have to do. To be more

careful she added a little bottle of liquid wolfbane in her bag. Wolves were

moody. She fought the temptation to summon a full armor with a helmet. She

was coming in peace. Last night she thought about the location of the pack.

She had to go to the library to look at old maps. She slid on her red coat and

left. She parked her car half a mile away from the place she thought was

Wolfville. She cloacked herself and walked until she saw the cabins. Despite

her invisibility she couldn't cover her smell and the wolves turned to her.

Corey : What's that smell ?

Andrew : **he snickered** If you can't even recognize humans...

Bonnie : **she appeared** A witch to be exact.

Corey : **he growled** What are you doing here ?

Bonnie : **she raised her hand** I just want to talk to your leader.

Corey : He's not...

Bonnie : Your leader I said.

Corey : Follow me.

They walked to the bigger cabin and he knocked on the door before leaving.

She didn't wait for an answer and stepped in. She faced a shirtless man who

was rubbing his eyes. She lost her tongue for a second or two. He lowered his

hands and raised an eyebrow.

Bonnie : It's you.

Kai : The girl from the bar. You're a witch.

Bonnie : **she cleared her throat** Yes and I...I have a peace treaty **she opened her bag to fetch it**

Kai : Do you like coffee ?

Bonnie : What ?

Kai : I need some. We can talk in the kitchen **he walked there** Want some ?

She considered saying no but her throat was dry. She nodded.

Kai : **he poured two cups** You can even take your coat off, Little Red Riding Hood **he chuckled a little**

Bonnie : My name is Bonnie **she placed her coat on the nearest chair**

The young man took a sip.

Bonnie : And what should I call you ? Black beard ?

Kai : **he smiled and ran a hand on his chin** I'm going to let you call me Kai.

Bonnie : No guy liner today ?

Kai : I just woke up but if you stay long enough...

Bonnie : We should talk about the peace treaty.

Kai : I guess the big lines are 'be nice and don't eat anyone'.

Bonnie : Pretty much **she slid the papers across the table so he could read**

Kai : You should relax. I can smell your fear from here.

Bonnie : Not that easy. You're a whole pack while I'm all alone.

Kai : **he looked up from the text** You should have come with some members of your coven.

Bonnie : I don't have one. There are vampires in town so be careful and I guess you can eat them **she joked**

Kai : They don't taste good.

Bonnie : How can you kn- Oh.

Kai : I ran into one of these suckers one night. Rotten meat. Alright, I read it all. I think I have a pen somewhere.

Bonnie : You have to sign with your blood.

Kai : And I thought witches were good girls **he got up and opened a drawer**

She looked at his large back and bit her lips before focusing on her cup. He

came back with a small knife and cut his palm. He gathered the blood with his

nail and signed the best he could.

Bonnie : Thanks.

Kai : **he smiled** Oh and you're welcome here whenever you want, sweety.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tiffany went in his cabin. She stopped when she caught a female scent. She

frowned and focused on her hearing. He was under the shower. Alone. She

sighed in relief because she didn't need this complication. She went in the

kitchen because she needed coffee and saw the contract. She read it.

Kai : Be my guest, She-Wolf.

Tiffany : What is this ?

Kai : Just a sheet of paper.

Tiffany : No, it's a leash around our necks !

Kai : It's really not. If you read it correctly it says we can't kill ON PURPOSE. When we turn, we don't know what we do.

Tiffany : The girl who came here...She got you whipped.

Kai : **he growled** Say that again.

Tiffany : I'm not scared of you.

Kai : Maybe you should be **he backed her against the table in a menacing way**

She purred and smirked.

Kai : I'll go tell the others **he left**

* * *

A few days later

It was the morning after the first full moon of the month. The wolves gathered

in the cabins after a furry night run.

Kai : Alright, we're all...*he stopped as he heard something*

It was a voice coming from the woods.

Kai : Miles and Jeff, you're coming with me.

They went in the woods following the sounds and found a naked man crawled

in a ball on the ground.

Miles : Not one of us.

Kai : **he smelled the air** He's a wolf though. Let's take him back to the camp.

They moved the man and heard him mumble something.

Jeff : Did he say 'gazoline' ?

Miles : No that was 'Caroline'.

* * *

Tyler woke up slowly.

?: Who are you ?

He turned his head to see a bearded man.

Tyler : Is that eye liner ?

Kai : I'm the one who asks questions here. And if you want clothes you shall answers them.

The young man noticed he was naked and tried to hide his manhood.

Kai : **he chuckled** I'm afraid I already saw that. Privacy is an issue among werewolves so...

Tyler : You know what I am.

Kai : Yes. I'm a wolf too. Everyone here is one. What's your name ?

Tyler : Tyler Lockwood.

Kai : Was it your first time, Tyler ?

Tyler : Yes, hurt like a bitch.

Kai : Whose pack are you part of ?

Tyler : None. Just me and my uncle.

Kai : What is wrong with you people ? Not having packs or covens. First Bonnie, now you...

Tyler : **he sat up quickly** Wait, you know Bonnie Bennett ?

Kai : A little.

Tyler : I heard she's...She's a witch. I didn't believe it but maybe...Can you ask her to come ? She works at the library.

* * *

Mystic Falls public library

Bonnie was fixing a book. People loved books but they should know their kids

could be messy. This one was tortured with a few pages torn apart. She looked

around before placing her hand on the book. She closed her eyes and chanted

under her breath. When she opened them again the book was as good as new

and Kai was observing her.

Bonnie : **she cleared her throat** What ?

Kai : Hello, Miss. I hope you can help me. I'm studying mystical creatures.

Bonnie : Follow me **she got up**

They went into a quiet section of the library.

Bonnie : What's the problem ?

Kai : I met a new wolf this morning. He said his name's Tyler.

Bonnie : **she widened her eyes** As in Tyler Lockwood ?

Kai : Yes. He asked for you.

Bonnie : Let's go **she went to grab her purse and told a colleague she had a family emergency**

They left the library.

Kai : Do you often use that excuse ?

Bonnie : Yes. They think my family is complicated **she opened her car**

Kai : What ? No broomstick ? I'm really disappointed.

Bonnie : You don't have to joke all the time.

Kai : C'mon, who doesn't want a funny guy in their lives ?

Bonnie : Just get in.

He noticed with a certain satisfaction that she didn't say he wasn't a guy in her

life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bonnie : So I wanted to know...

Kai : Yeah ?

Bonnie : Is it really called Wolfville or it's just me ?

Kai : **he chuckled** Wolfville ?

Bonnie : Just me then.

Kai : My dad would have loved it.

Bonnie : What happened to him ? He was a wolf too ?

Kai : Yes he was but he's not dead.

Bonnie : Oh, I assumed...

Kai : It's understandable. No, he's alive. He was tired of running this pack so he passed me the keys if you can say that and went to Florida. We don't talk often.

Bonnie : I see.

Kai : **he smiled** You imagined something dramatic.

Bonnie : Touché.

Kai : You can park here.

She nodded and stopped the car.

* * *

Tyler was walking around the room. He felt like a trapped animal. _Not yet but_

 _tonight you will be_ he thought. The door opened and he tensed but he realized

his visitor was Bonnie.

Bonnie : Hey **she turned towards Kai** It's ok, you don't have to be in here.

Kai : I won't be far **he closed the door**

Bonnie : How are you feeling ?

Tyler : Like crap.

Bonnie : I can't believe you're a werewolf.

Tyler : Me neither.

Bonnie : So that's why you left Caroline.

Tyler : I freaked out and went to see my uncle.

Bonnie : He's a werewolf too ?

Tyler : I just wanted to talk, he was always good advice and actually listening to me but turned out that yeah he's a wolf too.

Bonnie : It often runs in families. Why didn't you tell me ?

Tyler : I didn't even tell my girlfriend so why to you ?

Bonnie : Because I'm a witch duh !

Tyler : It's not that obvious. It could have been a joke. You could have been a hippie or something.

Bonnie : Nope, it was all true.

Tyler : So you can help me ?

Bonnie : I can make the situation easier.

Tyler : Great so I won't be a werewolf anymore.

Bonnie : Oh Tyler I'm sorry but it doesn't work like that.

Tyler : What do you mean ?

Bonnie : I can't make you stop being a werewolf but I can make it less painful.

Tyler : I thought you were going to help me.

Bonnie : I am. I have to ask...Who did you kill ?

A silence fell on them.

Tyler : What ?

Bonnie : To trigger the curse you have to...

Tyler : It was an accident ! I didn't murder anyone !

Bonnie : Tyler, calm down.

Tyler : **he growled** You're going to help me !

She raised her hand. She could use a small motus on him. But he was her friend

and she wasn't ok with using magic against him. Before she could think more

the door opened and Kai slammed Tyler against the wall. He was holding him

by the collar and had a furious face.

Kai : You don't dare to threaten her ok ? Or I'll tear you apart !

Tyler growled. Kai's eyes turned yellow and wolf's teeth distorted his face.

Bonnie : Enough !

None of the boys looked at her.

Bonnie : Please stop **she put her hand on Kai's forearm**

Yellow eyes stared at her.

Bonnie : **softly** It's enough.

Kai let go of Tyler.

Tyler : I'm so sorry, Bonnie.

Bonnie : I'm fine. I've been through worse.

Kai : The sunset is close. You should leave before it actually becomes a town of wolves.

Bonnie : **she nodded** I'll come back tomorrow **she left**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She looked at Bonnie leaving from behind the trees. She hated her scent and her

closeness to Kai. That damned witch was a threat. She-wolf growled and

walked away.

* * *

Bonnie was in her car when her phone rang. She parked it on the side of the

road before grabbing her purse.

Bonnie : Hello ?

?: Bonnie, it's Liz. I need you.

Bonnie : Someone was murdered ?

Liz : Yes. I'm texting you the address. Can you come ?

Bonnie : Yes, I'll be here soon.

* * *

Liz was waiting in front of a house. She left her car when she saw Bonnie

coming. Her face was neutral but the young witch knew better.

Bonnie : Goodnight. How bad is it ?

Liz : I think it was a wolf attack.

Bonnie : **she froze a little** What ?

Liz : I'm not sure but it wasn't human and I don't know if it was a wild animal.

Bonnie : Let's see this.

They went in the house. Unlike her daughter the sheriff Forbes actually

believed in Bonnie's magic. They collaborated on several cases all linked to the

supernatural world. Bonnie never knew what to expect when she walked in a

crime scene. The first thing that hit her was the smell. Blood. There was a

corpse laying under a stained white sheet in the living room.

Bonnie : Will I throw up ?

Liz : Maybe. Ready ?

Bonnie : Go on.

The sheriff kneeled down and took off the sheet.

Bonnie : Bite marks.

Liz : I'm not an expert but I think it's too big to be an animal. I mean we don't have bears or wolves. Normal ones.

Bonnie : There's a pack of werewolves in town.

Liz : **she tensed** Dangerous ?

Bonnie : I made them sign the peace treaty but we can never know.

She didn't mention Tyler just turned into a werewolf and that he was on the top

of her suspects list.

Liz : Something else we have to deal with I guess. The coroner will take the body soon.

Bonnie : He doesn't know about supernatural so meanwhile I can do my own business. How soon ?

Liz : **she looked at her watch** I'd say twenty minutes.

Bonnie : Long enough **she closed her eyes**

She 'felt' the room and what happened. She could feel the fear and smell the

blood but she couldn't see the killer. Something or someone was cloacking the

scene. She frowned.

Liz : Bonnie ?

She came back to reality and opened her eyes slowly.

Liz : Are you ok ?

Bonnie : Yeah. It's just...really weird.

Liz : Weirder than this ?

Bonnie : Usually I can see what happened much clearly. Something's odd.

Liz : I'm sure you'll figure it out **she covered the body again**

Bonnie : Don't I always ? **she wanted to sound more confident than she actually was**

Liz : Keep me updated.

Bonnie : Of course.

* * *

She went home and sighed. Exactly what she needed. A weird murder. _I need_

 _some help,_ she thought.

?: You called for me ?

Bonnie : **she turned around** Grams ? Why are you here ?

Grams : I heard you asking for help.

Bonnie : From heaven ?

Grams : Are you done with all your questions, please ?

Bonnie : Just a last one. How long can you stay ?

Grams : Only for a hour.

Bonnie : **she sat on her couch** I'm not sure where I should start.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bonnie : And I don't know if I should trust him.

Grams : Do you want to ?

Bonnie : He's hot but I don't want this to be the reason of my trust. But I can

feel he's honest.

Grams : That wasn't the important question then.

Bonnie : No. I tried to have visions of a crime scene and something supernatural blocked them. I don't know if it's a witch, if they're working alone or...I know nothing !

Grams : You could go see Abbie.

Bonnie : Absolutly not.

Grams : Don't make this personnal.

Bonnie : Grams, you know she left me ! When she came back I was very clear on the fact I didn't want her to play my mom. I'm not going to ask her magical help. I'm a grown-up witch.

Grams : Think about priorities **she started to fade away**

Bonnie : Oh not so soon...

Grams : I'll come back **she vanished**

* * *

The next day

She didn't know if it was a good idea but she had to go there. She parked her car

and walked on the familiar path. None of the wolves even minded her. Almost

none. Bonnie felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned her head and saw Tiffany.

The witch shivered at her cold stare and she wondered if she could be the killer

she was looking for. _It's not because she hates that she's a psycho,_ she thought.

She shrugged and knocked on the door.

Kai : **he opened** Hey **he smiled** You missed me ?

Bonnie : We need to talk.

Kai : Oh, that doesn't sound good. Come in **he closed the door behind her**

Bonnie : I don't know how to bring this up but...

Tyler : Hey, Bonnie.

Bonnie : **she smiled** You're here, it's good.

Kai looked at them and he wondered once again what was the nature of their

relationship. He was feeling jealous but he couldn't say it because Bonnie

didn't belong to him.

Bonnie : Kai, are you listening ?

Kai : Um, no sorry. You were saying ?

Bonnie : I need to talk to you both.

Kai : Of course. Coffee ?

* * *

The three of them were sitting around the table.

Tyler : So eyeliner and coffee are your things.

Kai : Among others **he turned to Bonnie** You can talk.

Bonnie : **she swallowed** Someone was murdered.

A silence fell in the kitchen.

Tyler : You think it's me ?

Kai : **at the same time** Who was killed ?

Bonnie : What ?

Kai : I was saying...

Tyler : I talked first.

The alpha glared at him.

Bonnie : **she sighed** Guys, will you stop this ? It's not about proving who got the bigger one but about solving a murder case.

Kai : Sorry. Do you think it's any of us ?

Bonnie : I don't know but it looked like a wolf attack.

Tyler : You think it's me ?

Bonnie : Do you remember anything ?

Tyler : **he shook his head** No.

Kai : We signed your treaty.

Bonnie : It doesn't mean accidents can't happen. Look I could use a spell to go in his mind and see if he killed that person or not.

Tyler : I'm up for it.

Bonnie : Good because I brought all the material needed.

Kai : The living room is ok ?

Bonnie : Yes, I often do spells in mine.

Tyler : Need anything from me ?

Bonnie : Stay calm and also focus on that night while I'm preparing the herbs to clear your mind and mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She went in the kitchen to prepare the herbs.

Kai : You need any help ?

Bonnie : **she jumped a little** Don't walk so silently !

Kai : **he smiled** Sorry. I'm just used to live among werewolves.

Bonnie : You're interested in magic ?

Kai : I have a curious mind. So why the herbs in general ?

Bonnie : It's a good connexion with nature. Witches need that.

Kai : Do you think your kind comes from a goddess ?

She gave him a surprised look.

Kai : What ? I read books.

Bonnie : You're full of surprises. You should come to the library sometimes.

Kai : **he smiled** Don't mind if I do.

 _His smile is really to die for,_ she thought. _I could nibble on that jawline. I_

 _wonder if his beard would tickle or..._

Kai : Bonnie ?

Bonnie : Eh ?

Kai : You still didn't ask my question. Do you need help ?

Bonnie : No. I need to prepare this myself.

He nodded and observed her while she was mixing the herbs and boiled the

water. He indicated her where to find some small cups.

Kai : Some sort of tea **he tried a joke** You need a lump of sugar ?

Bonnie : No, witch's stuff are meant to stay bitter **she winked and grabbed the cups carefully**

He chuckled a little but didn't move from the kitchen's threshold when she

passed near him so she had to brush past him. She swore he did that on

purpose. As she walked by he noticed she had some goosebumps. He smirked

lightly thinking it was because of him. He caught a glimpse of something at the

window but it was too quick even for him.

* * *

She-Wolf hid underneath the window. Kai almost saw her. She had been spying

on them while they were in the kitchen. Their flirt was disgusting. She didn't

know what was worse. His lustful eyes when Bonnie wasn't paying attention or

the fact he genuinely seemed interested in her. She-Wolf decided she needed to

talk to the nasty witch.

* * *

Bonnie was sitting in front of Tyler on the living room's floor. She had traced a

line of salt around them to protect them against any evil interference.

Bonnie : Are you ready ?

Tyler : Can we go over this again ?

Bonnie : Of course. We're going to drink this **she pointed at the cups** And I'll connect with your mind. You just have to relax.

Tyler : I'm gonna try **he grabbed a cup** I have to drink it all ?

Bonnie : No, maybe half **she took her own cup** Cheers **she drank**

Tyler : **he did the same and coughed** It tastes like crap.

Bonnie : Sorry. Now take my hands and close your eyes.

Kai sat on the couch and remained silent. The young woman slipped in Tyler's

mind and started to look for information. She stumbled upon a sad memory.

She opened her eyes to see she was alone in 'her' bed and heard noises in the

bathroom. Someone was crying. She got up and knocked on the door.

Caroline : I'm fine. Just give me a few minutes.

Tyler/Bonnie : I can feel something's wrong. Let me in.

Caroline : **weak voice** No...

The door wasn't locked so he grabbed the handle and opened it. The blonde

young woman was sitting on the floor and he could see the blood under her.

Caroline : I'm sorry, I lost the baby **she sobbed**

Bonnie met 'her' reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were bright yellow.

She left Tyler's mind and didn't speak for a whole minute.

Tyler : What did you see ?

Bonnie : She had a miscarriage. Gosh, I didn't even know she was pregnant !

Tyler : **his eyes saddened** You saw that.

Bonnie : I'm so sorry **she frowned** I thought you needed to actually kill someone to trigger the curse but maybe it can work with extreme guilt too.

Tyler : She had a miscarriage because of the curse. Mother nature had her word to say in this I guess. I always knew about werewolves but I didn't know it would ever happen to me.

Kai : You really think so ?

Tyler : **he turned to him** What ?

Kai : You think your child died because you're a werewolf.

Tyler : **he looked down** Yes, I was punished.

Kai : **he got up and kneeled near Tyler** Look, I don't know your story but I can tell you it's not true. Shit like this happens to normal pregnancies too. My dad's a werewolf and my mom's not. And I'm here **he touched Tyler's shoulder a little in comfort**

Bonnie : **she grabbed Tyler's hand** I don't think you killed that person. It must have been someone else **she bit her lower lip** And you should go see Caroline because she's sad you left.

Tyler : **he whispered** I'm not ready.

Bonnie : If you don't mind, I'm going to see her now **she hugged him**

Tyler : Please tell her I'm sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She left the cabin and walked away taking deep breaths. She felt so bad for

Caroline and Tyler. They didn't deserve it.

She-Wolf : Hey !

Bonnie : **she looked up** Oh, Tiffany.

She-Wolf : I haven't heard that name in a while. Anyway we need to talk.

Bonnie : I'm kind of busy right now.

She-Wolf : It'll take a couple of minutes.

Bonnie : Ok I'm listening.

She-Wolf : Stay away from Kai.

Bonnie : Excuse me ?

She-Wolf : You're not a werewolf so you're not good for him.

Bonnie : And you are ?

She-Wolf : I'm a powerful werewolf. Think about our bloodlines united.

Bonnie : You're into Kai ? **Jealousy filled her**

She-Wolf : **she laughed a little** No. Not like you apparently. I'm just stating facts. I want to carry his children because it's about power.

Bonnie : I never said I liked him.

She-Wolf : It's written all over you. Anyway you can understand...

Bonnie : No.

The wolf frowned.

Bonnie : You don't get to decide if I see Kai or not. You're a powerful wolf but I'm a strong witch.

She-Wolf : Fine **she left**

* * *

Caroline was preparing her next class when she heard the doorbell. She opened

the door to see Bonnie.

Bonnie : Hey **she tried to smile**

Caroline : Hey, what's bringing you here ?

Bonnie : Can I come in ?

Caroline : Doesn't sound good **she closed the door behind her** You heard about Tyler ?

Bonnie : I did yeah.

Caroline : Where is he ? How is he ? What did he say ?

Bonnie : Hold on. Too many questions.

Caroline : I need answers !

Bonnie : Caroline...

Caroline : Sorry, I didn't mean to be angry at you.

Bonnie : He's not ready yet because of what happened.

Caroline : I bet he's blaming me.

Bonnie : Actually he thinks it's his fault.

Caroline : How ?

Bonnie : I'm sorry but it's not my secret to tell.

Caroline : Then we're going to see him now. You know where he is **she started to walk towards the front door**

Bonnie : You didn't even tell me you were pregnant.

Caroline : **she stopped** We...We were waiting for the first trimester to be over. To be sure. Now...I thought that if I told anyone about my miscarriage it would become real **her shoulders shook**

Bonnie walked to her friend and hugged her tightly. They both cried.

* * *

That night

Bonnie went to bed with a heavy heart. She wished she could do more for her

friends. She couldn't erase the pain but maybe a fertility potion could help them

to conceive again ? She nodded and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Dream

She was walking in a clearing in the middle of the night. She noticed she was

wearing a sexy red nightdress made in silk. Torches appeared and lit up in

strong flames. She looked around and saw a wolf walking in the light. She

wasn't afraid as it stopped in front of her. She patted its head almost tenderly.

The wolf growled and she took a few steps back. The animal started to change

into his human form revealing Kai. She smiled as he got up in front of her in all

his naked glory.

Kai : Good to see you, Bon **he checked her out up and down**

Bonnie : I like the view too.

He smiled and touched her face softly. She got eager and tiptoed before kissing

him. He placed a hand on her waist and kissed her back. It was very intense and

the flames got higher.

Bonnie : You're not scared of the fire ?

Kai : Not that one **he sucked on her neck and pulled down the strap of her nightdress**

She closed her eyes and whimpered. The nightdress fell on the ground and they

were both naked. He smiled as he layed her down and admired the light of the

flames drawing shapes on her skin.

Bonnie : **she whispered** Come here.

He layed on her and kissed her deeply.

* * *

Bonnie rolled on her side and smiled in her sleep as the dream kept playing in

her head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning Bonnie was in a good mood. It wasn't a surprise after her

dream. She smiled and prepared her breakfast. Today she would go to work and

think about what to do about the murder.

* * *

She-Wolf entered the place and looked around. It was a bit gloomy but she

knew she would find what she was looking for here.

?: Hello.

She-Wolf : Hey. I need some-

?: Palm reading ?

She-Wolf : No, I want to murder someone.

?: **she smiled** So dark. How do you want it ?

She-Wolf : Poison. I mean I could kill her myself but I don't want people to link me to that.

?: What is she ?

She-Wolf : A witch.

?: Meaning she's human.

She-Wolf : Can you help me or not ?

?: Let me see **she looked through different shelves** Ah here it is **she grabbed a small vial**

She-Wolf : It's powerful ?

?: It will take some time. You need to pour a bit of the liquid in her drink everytime you can.

She-Wolf : Why not all at once ?

?: You said you didn't want to be linked to that death.

She-Wolf : True, I'm going to take the poison. How much ?

* * *

Bonnie looked up from her computer and saw Kai wandering among the

shelves. She smiled before remembering her dream. She blushed a little. She

wondered if her desire was written all over her face. After a while he went to

the counter holding a book.

Kai : Hey **he smiled**

Bonnie : _To Kill A Mockingbird_.

Kai : Feels accurate. I mean werewolves are seen as wild killers but technically vampires are more dangerous.

Bonnie : True **she grabbed the book** You need a library card.

Kai : I've got this very cheesy pick up line but I'll pass **he chuckled**

Bonnie : Thanks **she opened a file** I need some info.

* * *

She thought he would never leave. She waited hidden among bookshelves until

he was gone. She needed an oportunity to pour the poison in Bonnie's coffee.

The witch left her desk with a cart full of books. She-Wolf sneaked to the desk

and did her dirty work.

* * *

Later

Bonnie went home. She was tired and Sherif Forbes left a message to tell her

the killer had made another victim. _Tomorrow's job_ , she thought. When she got

inside she shivered as she felt a cold wind. Her body tensed. She wasn't alone

and the intruder was certainly a foe. She put her bag down and didn't turn on

the lights. She chanted a spell in a low voice and a small light ball appear in

the air.

Bonnie : Search.

The ball floated around the house and biped when it found something.

 _Someone,_ her mind almost screamed. She took a deep breath to calm herself

and prepared a defensive spell. She followed the ball's trail which led her to

her bedroom. A woman was sitting on her bed.

Bonnie : Mom ?!

Abbie : Yes and no **her eyes turned fully black**

Bonnie : What the...

Abbie : Think, use your brain.

Bonnie : **she whispered** Demon.

Abbie : **she clapped her hands** Good girl. Oh I love possessing a witch.

Bonnie : What's your name ?

Abbie : I'm not going to tell you, I'm not stupid.

Bonnie : Then why are you here ?

Abbie : **she got up** Stop investigating. I want to kill freely.

Bonnie : **A cold shiver ran down her spine** It's you. But why ?

Abbie : Humans. They always ask questions. Like why do you kill my husband, my son, or my grandma **she looked at Bonnie in the eyes**

Bonnie : You killed Grams !

Abbie : Whoopsies **she laughed**

The young witch didn't think twice. She casted a spell that threw the demon

away. But it was far from being enough. Abbie made a fist with her hand and

Bonnie rose in the air gasping to breathe.

Abbie : Tsk tsk **she got up** I have my powers along with Abbie's so don't cross me. Stop investigating or the next victim will be one of your friends. Caroline for example **she disappeared**

Bonnie fell on the bed and tried to catch her breath.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

For a moment she thought it was a nighmare or an hallucination. Her mom was

a demon. _No she's possessed and the demon is making her kill,_ she thought.

She laughed in despair because this twist was very bitchy. When she was calm

enough she got up and grabbed some candles. She sat down in the middle of

the circle she created and summnoned Grams.

Grams : **she smiled** Honey.

Bonnie remained silent and studied her.

Grams : What is it ?

Bonnie : You never told me it was Mom who killed you.

Grams : What ?

Bonnie : She's possessed by a demon.

Grams : **She sat on the bed** Oh god...

Bonnie : Grams ?

Grams : I don't remember how I died.

Bonnie : What do you mean ? You were there !

Grams : It's all blurry, I just know it happened but not how. Look, if Abbie is possessed she needs to be stopped.

Bonnie : Of course I need to do that, I need to know the name of the demon and...I need help.

Grams : Maybe you won't be able to stop the demon without...

Bonnie : Please don't finish that sentence. I'm begging you. Abbie abandoned me but I could never...

Grams: I couldn't either. But you have to be prepared, honey.

* * *

Kai went in The grill and immediatly spotted Bonnie. She looked pale.

Kai : **he sat in front of her** What's wrong ?

Bonnie : I found the killer.

Kai : What ? When ?

Bonnie : Yesterday **she told him what happened**

Kai : A demon ?

Bonnie : Yes, they exist and they're nasty creatures.

Kai : It's still hard to believe. I mean...

Bonnie : You don't believe in demons ? That's funny because last time I checked you were a wolf.

Kai : **he smirked** It's nice to know that you're checking me out. But more seriously...*he grabbed her hand* I'm sorry it's your mom.

Bonnie : I shouldn't care. She gave me up.

Kai : But she's still your mom. You can still hate her after you saved her.

Bonnie : True **she coughed**

Kai : Are you alright ?

Bonnie : Just a little tired.

Kai : How can I help you ?

Bonnie : There was another murder. I need to check the crime scene. Sherif Forbes told me it happened in the highschool.

Kai : I'll go with you **his phone rang** Wait **he got up and walked away**

When he walked back to her he told her that something came up with the pack

and he had to fix it.

Bonnie : It's ok, I'm going to the school.

Kai : You don't have to go now all alone. I'll tag along later.

Bonnie : **she shook her head** No, I want to go now **she got up**

Kai : Bonnie...

Bonnie : You have my number **she left**

* * *

The sun was setting as she parked her car in front of the highschool. It brought back memories from when she was a student. Felt like ages ago. She left the car

and went in following the indications given by Liz. The crime happened in the

science lab. Bonnie wondered if the demon just picked her victims out of the

blue or if they were connected. She felt dizzy when she entered the lab and had

to sit down. Her world was spinning dangerously. She closed her eyes for a

while. She needed to stay focused. She looked around the room and noticed the

air was heavy just like on the first crime scene. She tried to visualize what

happened but she failed because the demon blocked it again. This time she

digged harder hoping to find something. She saw a strange tattoo but nothing

more. When she went back to reality she noticed blood on the table. It was

dripping from her nose.

Bonnie : Crap **she opened her purse to grab a tissue**

As soon as her nose stopped bleeding she started to cough blood.

?: Maybe I should just let you bleed out.

Bonnie looked up and saw She-Wolf standing in the doorway. If she didn't

know a demon was behind the murders the bitchy wolf would be her number

one suspect.

Bonnie : What do you want ? **she coughed**

She-Wolf : **she sighed** I didn't want to be linked to this but I'm too impatient after all. I'm here to finish you off **she smirked**


End file.
